DragonBall: Rise of The Hell Fighters
by BioBroly288
Summary: Hey Guys this story takes place after the shadow dragon arc and Goku returns as an adult and him and his team will fight there ultimate battle fighting a team thats purpose is the oposite of the z fighters ! Check it out. new chapter coming up
1. Chapter 1:The Gathering

Chapter1: Prologue, the Gathering

Hell, a place where all of the enemies of the universe are sent from when they met their demise to the earths protectors…no universe protectors the z figthers are individuals in Hell who stand out as the strongest among them 6 in fact who are placed in the quadrants in hell that are most heavily guarded. These individuals are Cooler, Android #13, Bojack, Cell, Hatchiyack, and Super Buu. Today June, 17 Age 793, these notorious super villains will make their escape.

Cell: I'm an idiot I should have never listened to Frieza thanks to that Buffon I can never escape. Unknown figure: Talking to yourself again Cell. Cell looks towards his Jail Cell. Cell: Piccolo what does a lesser being like you want with me? Piccolo: if I'm a lesser being than why am I not in a jail Cell and you are. Cell: Why you Son of of a… interrupted by Piccolo, 'if you must know I'm scheduled to guard the vermillion sector of hell Prisoner#01232456 Code named: Cell which is you''. Cell: What a boring explanation. Piccolo: you asked for an explanation and I gave you one now shut up your giving me a headache. Cell: Whatever.

Hours Passed. "Hey Piccolo it's time for our break lets go, said Olibu warden of the universe most powerful dictator Lord Cooler. Piccolo: alrigth did you tell the others? Olibu: But of course. Piccolo: ''Thinking'' to think I was powerful enough to be promoted to guard the vermillion sector's Prisoners the other 5 Guards aren't something to make fun of. These five were Olibu, Pikkon, Papoi, Torbie (who looks a lot like cell), and the strongest Bardock. Let's get going before Bardock has one of his fits, Said Pikkon. You know how sayians are when it comes with food, said Papoi. Everyone Laughed except Bardock. Bardock: yeah yeah laugh it up lets go.

Torbie: oh ok. Pikkon: Torbie are you ok your acting quite strange? Torbie: I'm Ok but I'm sensing a weird vibe, it's vague but it's there. Olibu: are you sure I don't sense any thin… interrupted by #13, Hey can you shut up I'm trying to go to sleep you roman prancy city boy. Olibu: as I was saying I don't sense anything… a scream interrupted Olibu once again, Olibu: was that Froug screaming. Torbie: let's check it out. Once the vermillion guards went to the location of the scream they see Froug laying in ground unconscious and standing on top of him was a demon. Piccolo: what in the world is that and this power I'm feeling it's enough to make the God of Destruction Bills worry?

Pikkon: I remember you, your Janemba and I don't know how but you've gotten much powerful than before but you can't beat all of us. Everyone in synchrony except for Pikkon: Janemba? Pikkon: He's a Demon created from the evil energy formulated in Age 774 and I know its weakness. Janemba stared at Pikkon but with no worry and actually with a smirk. Pikkon: what's so funny, you find it amusing that your breath stinks. Nothing happen to Janemba. Pikkon: What I thought that insults Paralyzed Him. Bardock: tell me you're joking right. Pikkon: NO this guy was of a material that paralyzed him when he's insulted he must have altered the affects, there's no way for us to beat him it took your son and Vegeta to fuse to defeat him and now he's much more powerful. Bardock: What? Janemba: mwa ha ha. Piccolo: we can't let this guy pass whatever his objective is it must not me good. Pikkon: right. Bardock: if this guy is as powerful as you say he is than I won't hold anything back.

Everybody powered up to their max, (Olibu's max power rivaled that of perfect form Cell at the time of the cell games, Papoi's max power rivaled that of False Super Sayian Goku's power at the time of the Buu saga, and Torbie's rivaled that of full power super sayian Goku in the buu saga). Bardock ascended to SSJ2. Bardock: let's do this. Every one. Super Janemba as quick as the eye can see Fired his Super Breath Mouth Cannon attacked which knocked out every one in a single shot. The only one who was awake was Bardock, you bastard he chocked out and then he reverted back to his base form. Janemba: Hea ha ha Hea ha ha.

Janemba started to walk toward the vermillion Sector's Jail cell's. Janemba appeared in front of Cell's jail Cell. Cell: Who in the world are you? Janemba: Hmph. Janemba broke Cell's jail Cell. Cell: Thank…Thank You. Cell walked out of his Jail Cell and met with the vermillion sector prisoners. Android#13: hey Cell do you know what's going on this purple man wants us to do something. Cell: I don't know. Janemba created a portal using his Dimensional powers and pointed towards the villains to follow him. Hatchiyack: Hmph. Bojack: This better not be a trap but I give anything to get out of here. Every one nodded there head. Buu: let's go.

When they entered the portal they went to an area that looked a lot like ancient Egyptian temples that were located on planet earth. Hello every one especially you Bojack, said a feminine voice. Bojack: Zangya. Zangya: follow me I'll tell you why you guys were broken out by Janemba. Cell: Janemba I know you were that guy that caused the first great break out of Hell in age 774. Cooler: "Thinking'' I'm never going to mess with that guy. Zangya and Janemba started to walk and the rest followed. Zangya: now times for the explanation, you guys are here because due to your incredible Prowers you've each been chosen to formulate a team. All: What! Zangya: here me out, look you all have incredible powers and each of you has gotten stronger than when you originally came here from hell but you were all defeated when you attempted to defeat the Z Fighters alone. Buu: go on (just to remind you guys Buu looks like the form when he thought heabsorbed vegito meaning no shirt but with a large antenna and much more powerful). Zangya: So if we work together than this tie the Z fighters will lose, in 6 Months we will go through extreme training to get you guys even more powerful. Cooler: I see and may I ask who is the leader of this "team". Cell: yes Is it you or Janemba. Buu: don't be ridiculous I sense her hidden powers and its pathetic compared to us and Janemba can't even talk correctly. Zangya: your right I'm weak compared to you guys and Janemba is just Second in command where were going right now is to meet the leader personally. Cooler: Why should we even agree to this? Zangya: to put it simply you don't agree and I'll make sure Janemba Sends you back to The Vermillion Sector.

Bojack: "Thinking" since when did she grow a back bone? Cooler: Ok. A few minutes passed. Zangya: here we are. #13: about time. The door was written in ancient description and a certain person is the only one who can read it. Zangya: now I'm going to tell you right now do not I repeat do not get this man upset if you do it will be the end of your existence now Janemba open the door. Janemba shook his head and open it. The room was dark and then came a masculine voice, well well you all came said the voice, the Galactic over lord Cooler, The Titanic Android #13, The Galaxy Soldier Bojack, The Perfect Being Cell, The Living Grudge Hatchiyack, and the Bane of the universe Majin Buu said the unknown figure.

The unknown man stood up and walked towards them, all of you hold great promise and I hope you agreed to join the team. They all shuck when they heard his voice. The man came out of the shadow and most of them grew pale. Cell: I know who you are you're the sayian who caused destruction of hell and pumbled most of us when we were in the Phantom section of Hell. Sorry for that I was a bit of a maniac but I ask for you to help us defeat the z fighters so we can all extract our goal for vengeance and universal domination. Buu: I don't know why everyone else is so scared of you, you caused havoc in hell so what how are you so special. The man teleported in back of Buu, I am the Legendary Super Sayian Broly and most of these guys you see before me has been kneeled down on my feet.


	2. Chapter 2:The Plan

Chapter2: The Plan

Previously on Dragon Ball: Rise of the Hell fighters

Cell: I know who you are you're the sayian who caused destruction of hell and pumbled most of us when we were in the Phantom section of Hell. Sorry for that I was a bit of a maniac but I ask for you to help us defeat the z fighters so we can all extract our goal for vengeance and universal domination. Buu: I don't know why everyone else is so scared of you, you caused havoc in hell so what how are you so special. The man teleported in back of Buu, I am the Legendary Super Sayian Broly and most of these guys you see before me has been kneeled down on my feet.

Now let the story commence

Buu: "Thinking" So fast. Cell: Sa… So you need our help Broly. Broly walked away and looked at Cell, I don't want you to Help me through sheer fear I want you to help me because you want to, said Broly. Cell Shook his head. Look Zangya probably told you this but, of us have fallen due to the Z fighters either alone like myself or with henchmen that don't rival there leader like your armored squadron Cooler, Said Broly. All of them Shook their heads, The Z fighters on the other hand have ally's that rival each other That being the namek, Vegeta, Kakarot's brats, Vegeta's Brat, and Kakarot himself. Bojack: I get it you want us to form a team that each everyone us powers rival each other not a bad idea. Broly: exactly while your powers increase you will also work on becoming comrade, some of you have a history of back stabbing your ally's, and I'm talking about you Bojack Killing Zangya just so you can save your own hide, Said Broly. Bojack grew pale, I'm sorry I didn't know any better. Broly: Don't apologize to me, Apologize to her. Bojack looked at Zangya, I'm Sorry I didn't know any better. Zangya: Looking at you about pee on yourself was enough for me. All: "snickering". Look You Don't have to do this said Broly, but… interrupted by Cooler, No will do this, your right we have all fallen because we were too naïve and didn't do well to choose our ally's, said Cooler. Cell: Yes if I was to join this unique group of fighters we are shore to win, I didn't chose so well last time mainly your family and there lackeys. Cooler shook his head. Broly: how Bout the rest of you you've all been quiet. Android #13: I hate to admit it but it's going to take a while for me to get used to working with you, you've made me experience fear but I want my revenge on those meat bags more than I fear you I accept. Hatchiyack: MY GOAL IS TO ERADICATE ALL SAYIANS BECOMING YOUR ALLY IS HARD BUT MY OBJECTIONS PALES IN COMPARISSION TO WANTING REVENGE ON THESE PATICULAR SAYIANS, GOAL TERMINATED, MY NEW GOAL: ERADICATE ALL Z FIGTHERS. Bojack: I'll do it to. Buu: those guys humiliated me and if what you say is true I want power to sky rocket and to get revenge on the humiliating death of the great majin buu. Broly: It's settled from this point on we will work as one no one in the universe will stand up to our might for this day forward we will be known as the hell fighters.

Earth POV

Today's the day of Pan's 13 birthdays bring held at capsule corp.

Bulma: Vegeta, goku stop eating all the food. Goku: hey I can't help it it's so delicious. Vegeta: don't patronize me Bulma I can eat as much as I want. Bulma: say that that again and you won't eat for a week. Vegeta: "Gulp". Every:"laughing".ChiChi: enough bickering lets sing happy birthday to Pan. Pan: come on im a teenager now you don't to sing it im not a kid anymore. Goku: who cares it's your birthday. Every one: Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Pan, Happy birthday to you. Goku: blow the candles and make a wish this time Old Kai won't say anything about new Shadow Dragons Coming. Every one: "Laughing"

Supreme Kai World POV

Old Kai Acho. KibitoKai: are you ok elder. Old Kai: yeah, some ones probably talking about me, probably the Grand Kai. KIbito Kai: He wouldn't be talking about you if he can just visit our planet. Old Kai: He's Below us you simpleton now be quiet. Kibitz Kai: Sigh

Capsule Corp POV:

Goku: So what did you wish for Pan? Pan: it Already happy Grandpa you're here. ChiChi: Oh I just adore these rare moments this family have. Goku: I'm Glad to be back. Yamacha: hey I wonder how you came back any way. Goku: it's pretty simple

Flash Back

Shenron: Goku you have overused the Dragon Balls and you have had many Chances but it's not in me to take someone away from his family so I'll make you a deal. Goku: What's The Deal? Shenron: All the Eternal Dragons aren't getting along so well and this Bickering is Giving me a headache so you stop the bickering and I'll send you back. Goku: Ok.

Capsule Corp POV

Tien: So you came back to the Living realm due to a favor. Goku: Yep. Every one Falls due to idiocy. Goku: ha ha ha ha ha. Unknown Figure: Goku. Goku: King Kai is that you. King Kai: Yes it's me listen Goku Some Things Come Up its urgent come right now. Goku: take it easy ok I'll Come. King Kai: hurry. Goku: hey guys King Kai wants me to go see him whatever it is it can't wait I'm sorry Pan. Pan: no it's Ok. Vegeta: What ever it is Kakarot I'm coming with you if it's a threat I want to know firsthand. Goku: well there's no use of arguing with you ok come along. ChiChi: Be careful you two Ok. Bulma: yeah please let it not be another threat. Vegeta: don't worry we'll be ok. Goku: Grab on Vegeta. Vegeta: Rigth.

King Kai's Planet POV

Goku: Hey King Kai whats the worry. King Kai: Good you brought Vegeta come with me the both of you. Goku: wait tell us what's going on. Vegeta: yes whats going on. King Kai: look there was a break out in the Vermillion Sector of Hell where they kee the most dangerous and strongest villains there. Goku: who are they? King Kai: you Should be familiar with them it's Cooler, Android#13, Bojack, Cell, Hatchiyack, and Super Buu. Vegeta: hm I don't know whats so dangerous about them we can just take them out like last time. King Kai: they were in the Vermillion Sector Vegeta because they have Gotten In stronger and I fear we have a new threat to the Universe let's go to the infermery we need to investagate Goku I assume you know where that is. Goku: yeah the both of you grab on.

Hell's Infirmary POV

South King Kai: How can this happen these are one of the strongest warriors the universe has to offer. West King Kai: I don't know but to take out a fighter like Pikkon is amazing. East King Kai: Poor Froug it looks like he took the worst beating. Out of no where the North King Kai aperars with Goku and Vegeta. West King Kai: All of us is here now we can get some answers. Goku: Piccolo!. Vegeta: the namek has seen better days who ever has done this to him is fearsome. West King Kai: who ever did this took out the Vermillions warden all by them selves that's what Bardock told us before he feel unconscious. Vegeta: Bardock Where is He I demand you to Tell e right now. Goku: Calm Down Vegeta. Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot that man means a lot to me and he should be to you since he is your father. Goku: my… my father. Vegeta: yes he was my care taker back on planet Vegeta when my Father wasn't around he was meant to take care of me, he was the only low level sayian I respected he was like an Uncle to me. West King Kai: he has grown very Powerful rivaling Goku in both Super Sayian and Super Sayian 2 Forms. Vegeta: He ascended twice why does this not surprise me. Goku: "thinking" my dad. West King Kai: They Should Be awake now. Goku: Pikkon. Pikkon: Goku what are you doing here? Goku: We can chit chat about that later now tell me who did this to you guys. Pikkon: It… It was Janemba he took us all out and for some reason he freed the prisoners. Vegeta: Janemba that would exlplain it. Pikkon: He's gotten more powerful. Piccolo: Yes his Powers are able to completely obliterate Bills and that's when he isn't even trying. Vegeta: So your awake. Piccolo: we've gotten stronger all of us including Papoi and Torbie but We lost with one attack. Bardock: Kakarot is that you. Goku: You look just like me. Bardock: Kakarot I'm so sorry… Goku inturupted him with a hug. Goku: I never go to meet you I mete Raditz but he was a little on the bad side. Bardock: don't worry he's learned his ways he's guarding the phantom section of hell now he's proven himself. AHHHHH! Goku: dad are you ok. Olibu: he's having a vision. Vegeta: a what? Olibu: he got infected by a alien back than he's starting to have a vision. Burdock: I know what happen to the prisoners.


	3. Chapter 3:Over View

Chapter3:Over View

Hello Guys It's been a while since I continued the story but rest assured I'm no one of those Guys who Dosent finish there is the first overview chapter mainly talking about how the Characthers look in this paticular Story.

Z Figthers and Supporters Look:

Goku: In this story Goku's apperance is quite simple he sports the same Blue Gi he had before turning into a child. He also looks like he is in his Prime.

Vegeta: In This Story Vegeta wears a Black Version of the Spandex Suit he wore during the Buu Saga,He Also bears the gloves he had in GT but in White, One more thing that should be mentioned is that Vegeta has gotten a bit taller(There will be a humorus Chapter explaing this)

Gohan: In This Story Gohan had a feel of helplessness during the Great Figth with Omega Shenron So While Goku Was In the Dracodian Realm(Where The Shenrons live)Gohan Went on vigorus training, due to this he is able to regain his mystic powers also being able to revert to his base form and SSJ Stages (This Will Be Expalned).He Dawns the same outfit he wore during his battle with Omega and looks the same.

Piccolo: The Same as he looked during DBZ

Bardock: Looks The Same but he now wears an alternate Version Of his Sayian Armor (the Green plates are now white and his Spandex Are Now a Whitish Grey, also his cups he has on his wrist are now black instead of Red Also his head band is black).

Pikkon: The Same as he Looked in DBZ

Goten: Goten Now Bears a slevveles Gi that looks much like gohan.

Trunks: Trunks looks Much like His Future Counter Parts and like his Future Counter Part he learns the Super Sayian Variations,, He now uses the Sword Tapion Gave Him.

Pan: Pan Is now taller due to being 3 years older and now wears a leather Jacket instead of her revealing shirt.

Chi Chi: I really don't like how she looks in Gt she looks to old so ill make her look more like she did in the buu saga but more older same goes for characthers like Krillin, Bulma, and Hercule.

Ubb:looks much older and now wears his original fighting Gi.

Hell Figthers

Cooler,#13,Bojack,Cell,Hatchiyack,Janemba:They Look the Same but personalities might change

Buu: Like in a Previous Chapter Buu now looks much like how he did when he thought he absorbed Vegito.

Zangya:The Same but more Caring Especially To Broly.

Broly: Broly in The Story will have a dramatic Change as well,he still has his Jewlery (earings, necklese, exc) He also still has his Gauntlents and his belt and his red tunic dawn with white trousers. Though instead of being Shirtless he now has a Gi (that resembles that of Gohan's upper blue Gi shirt at the time of Movie 10 so it reveals his chest and abs also his neckless but instead of being blue it's red to match his tunic). He Also has a Poney Tail (The Band he uses to hold his Poney Tail Looks Like a minature version of his Gauntlents),The Front of his his har looks the Same as he does with out it but the Back is different with the poney tail reaching pass his neck by a little bit and being a cross reference of thin and thick. His Personality will also Change. One More Thing Is the Band To Hold His Pony Tail And His Figthing Gi Will Hld a emotional back Story that will be Revealed in the near future.

Chapter#4 Will be Coming soon don't miss it!


	4. Chapter 4:ZFighters Reborn?

Chapter4: Z Fighters Reborn ?

Previously on DragonBall: Rise Of The Hell Fighters

Bardock: Kakarot I'm so sorry… Goku interrupted him with a hug. Goku: I never go to meet you I meet Raditz but he was a little on the bad side. Bardock: don't worry he's learned his ways he's guarding the phantom section of hell now he's proven himself. AHHHHH! Goku: dad are you ok. Olibu: he's having a vision. Vegeta: a what? Olibu: he got infected by a alien back than he's starting to have a vision. Bardock: I know what happen to the prisoners.

Let the long awaited Chapter 4 begin

Piccolo: Bardock are you sure your under critical condition, are you sure this isn't some kind of stress illusion your having. Bardock: My visions have never been wrong namek! Pikkon: Calm down Bardock he was just worried, now tell us what exactly did you see. Bardock: ***sigh*** alright you wont like it. Bardock: The Prisoners… they were taken by Janemba to some sort of ancient realm. King Kai: What would Janemba want with these Guys, better question is how can he even think of what he's doing dosen't his intellect rival that of an infant. Goku : no his intellect by far rivals that of a strategist, just because it talks weird doesn't mean shit, dad you were saying.

Bardock: yes, your right son but, it isn't what he want's it's what his leader wants. South Kai: ***gasp*** some one is leading that behemoth, what power does that person have? Bardock: Can you let me finish before you dumb asses continue to ask me these pointless questions! All:*gulp*. Bardock: thank you, now This guy sent Janemba to rial up these guys, he must have been smart to sending in Janemba, he knew what he was capable of. "After he took us all down, he made some sort of portal due to his reality warping powers, said Bardock. Goku: Which is how they got into that realm. Bardock: exactly. NorthKai: (thinking) So Goku can interrupt him and we can't, oh how much I hate that man. Bardock: once they all went to the realm they were introduced by this beautiful women, I presume she was from Hera as she looked some what like Bojack. Piccolo: (thinking) That's where she went, we thought she escaped, Zangya, why are you involved with your killer and these men, even though she was evil, she had some good in her heart I've seen it.

Bardock: She than escorted them to some sort of throne room, there they met the leader and it seemed that all of them were scared of him, like they seaned him before. Bardock than Looked at Goku, Kakarot I'm sorry to tell you this but you and your friends are doomed, the reason he helped these scum bags escape, was so they can work together and defeat all of you and have there revenge. Piccolo:Wha! Bardock: Yes, in about half a year there going to the living world and kill all of you. The room grew quite, no one said a word but than just what no one expected Goku smirked. Goku: A new Challenge, not just for me but for all my family and friends I can't wait! Pikkon: Your not scared in the slightest, Goku this is going to be the worst threat that has ever been unleashed upon the universe. Vegeta: That's what makes it more exiting. WestKai: You sayians are freaks of nature. Bardock: Well what do you expect there my family members what do you expect. East Kai; Hold on Every one, you guys can be happy all you want but who are the people that are going to counter these guys, I've seen Z Figthers and most of them are just super Powered Humans, we need to think on who is fighting. NorthKai: Goku, Vegeta, you're the leader of this team on what we can predict there are about eight monsters you guys have to figth, nine if the female Hera fights. Goku: Well we all know Me and Vegeta are going to figth but… King Kai can you talk to my friends to see who wants to fight. KingKai: Of cource. Goku: I can tell Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and even #18 would probably fight, but that still leads more members. Bardock: Wish me back with those dragon balls, ill train in the six months and become even stronger. Vegeta: Bardock are you sure. Bardock: I passed down my pride to you Vegeta, I'm sure of it. Piccolo: Wish me back to, I can't let you sayians leave me in the dust. Pikon: I'm fighting to, haven't been alive in a while want to see whats happen to society. SouthKai: Hold it you were all beaten in a matter of seconds by just one of them what makes the three of you think you can power up in just a short time.

Elderly voice: That's where I come in. out of the blue, Kibito Kai, Grand Kai, and the Elder Kai appeared. North Kai: Boss, since when did you ever make an entrance with the old Supreme Kai. Grand Kai: We worked it out, over a game of checkers and talking about women. All Kai's: Of Course they did. Elder Kai: You Three, I'm going to release all of your max Potential Much Like I did with Gohan, after that you can all start your training, after I'm done with you guys your powers will probably rival Gohan's. Bardock; I heard about this, releasing all of a person's potential giving them awesome power, but sorry I can't take it I want to keep my Super Sayian Powersand theres nothing you can say to change my mind. Elder Kai: I knew you would say that so, for you I'm just going to release all of your power like the others, but you'll keep your Super Sayian Powers. Goku: How can you do that. Elder Kai: I studied Gohan, he found a way around it. Vegeta: Oh yeah. Elder Kai: Yes, but Bardock wont have his own "Mystic" form like Pikkon, Piccolo, or Gohan, he will ascend to a Super Sayian 3, probably exceeding your Super Sayian 3 strength Goku. Goku: Wow. Bardock: I'll do it. Pikkon&Piccolo: Me to.

North Kai: I talk to the others, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and like you said Goku , # 18 will figth. Elder Kai: Than it's settled Right when I'm done with all three you will revive them using the Namekian Dragon Balls, you haven't use them as much so a new and more powerful Shadow Dragon won't appear. Goku: Great. Vegeta: Kakarot do you want to stay with your father or go home. Bardock: from what I heared to ritual is to long you should go back. Goku: Don't worry about it Dad, Maybe we can catch up and tell me some stories. Vegeta: I'm Staying to. Piccolo: Alrigth than it's settled lets go to the world of the Supremes. All King Kais: we will stay here and look after these guys. Olibu: I Still need to recover and tell the guys what's going on right when they wake up. Goku: alright!

Hell Figthers P.O.V

_\

Broly: Good your all getting Stronger. All: Thank You Lord Broly. Broly; Stop calling me that. All: Yes Lord Broly. Broly : ***Sigh***.

Next Chapter is on the Works


	5. Chapter 5: Training With Gods

Chapter 5: Training With Gods

Previously on Dragon Ball: Rise Of The Hell Fighters

North Kai: I talk to the others, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and like you said Goku , # 18 will figth. Elder Kai: Than it's settled Right when I'm done with all three you will revive them using the Namekian Dragon Balls, you haven't use them as much so a new and more powerful Shadow Dragon won't appear. Goku: Great. Vegeta: Kakarot do you want to stay with your father or go home. Bardock: from what I heared to ritual is to long you should go back. Goku: Don't worry about it Dad, Maybe we can catch up and tell me some stories. Vegeta: I'm Staying to. Piccolo: Alrigth than it's settled lets go to the world of the Supremes. All King Kais: we will stay here and look after these guys. Olibu: I still need to recover and tell the guys what's going on right when they wake up. Goku: alright!

Chapter 5 Will Begin !

Elder Kai: Everyone hold each others hand. Bardock: I ain't a sissy, hold your own hand. Goku: Dad, its so we can teleport to the Supreme Kai's Planet. Bardock: Oh, than why didn't you say so. Elder Kai: You wouldn't let me talk! Vegeta: ***laughing***. KibitoKai: Enough of this, lets just teleport already, now if you don't want to hold hands just grab someones shoulder. Everyone Gathered in a circle, and teleported away using the instantaneous movement.

Supreme Kai's World P.O.V

Through the awesome powers of the instantaneous movement, they arrived in their location in a matter of nano seconds. Bardock: You have got to teach me how to do that. KibitoKai: earn it and ill think about it. ElderKai: Enough talk, now you two (points at Pikkon and Piccolo) sit down im going to unlock your potential immediately, and you (points at Bardock), Kibito Kai knows how to use " The Sayian Hidden Power Unlocking" technique. Vegeta: *With a Grim Face*, Wow what a name. ElderKai: Shut your trap! Goku: Um if you don't mind me asking, what can me and Vegeta do while you're unlocking their powers. Kibito Kai: Look around you, theres a whole planet, you and Vegeta can train, but please don't go above Super Sayian, we need concentration not hurricanes and earthquakes. Goku: (laughing while scratching his head) ok. Vegeta: (imagine Vegeta's Hells Bells Theme Song) Yes, I remember recalling the day you left to train that kid, that isaid we needed an entire planet for ourselves to figth, now here it is, my grand oportunity to prove who is the strongest and #1. Goku:It seems our rivalry will never fade. Vegeta: (end song) But of two rivals looked at each other and banished. ElderKai: Lets begin. And the ceremony started.

Vegeta/Goku P.O.V

All You can see was shock waves from the attacks and the counters these two warriors were dishing out (but this was only to the average eye). Vegeta: Give up Kakarot, your slowing down. Goku: Just so you can keep up. Vegeta: Why you…, Vegeta started powering up, teleported behind Goku and gave him a powerful kick which sent him flying through multiple mountains, This Wasn't enough For Vegeta as he started firing multiple Ki blast at the mountains Goku Landed on. Vegeta: (while still firing) you see kakarot, your power in comparison to mines. With that statement, Vegeta Fired a huge energy blast. Vegeta: Galick Cannon!, the blast was so powerful it created a humongus crater. Vegeta: *Panting* I think I over did it. Distant Voice: No you didn't ! Vegeta looks behind himself and was hit by a flurry of punhes in the stomach. Goku: (continuing the flurry of punches) Time to crack it up a noch, Kaioken. With that, Vegeta couldn't defend himself and was sent to the crater he created from a drop kick from Goku.

Goku: Come on Vegeta is that the best you can dish out. Goku, shouldn't have said that statement because once he said that caused, the entire ground to collapse through Vegeta awesome power, but what we didn't expect was Vegeta Cracking a smile. Goku: Why are you smiling  
Vegeta. Vegeta looked up at him and said, " I haven't seen you use that technique in a while, I thought you dropped it once you hit the Super Sayian Level".

Goku: Well, since I have grown much more powerful, the kaioken dosent give me any strain what so ever, so I decided to use it when im in a pickle when im in my base form. Vegeta: My thoughts exactly Kakarot. Goku: What do you mean by that? Vegeta: Lets just say, you aren't the only one who has a power up anymore, (laughing) now feel my power, "Galick Burst"!. An aura just like the kaioken sarounded Vegeta, but instead of red it was a dark purple. Goku : no way! Vegeta: Now lets have that clash we had at earth, when I first meet you. Goku: fine. Goku flies back down to the ground (since if he would win the beam battle he wouldn't want to destroy the planet would he) Vegeta: Now time for you to admit defeat, "Super Galick Gun"! Goku: "Super Kamehameha". With that the beams clashed and just like the last time, the beams were equal but unlike the last time Vegeta also has a power up. Goku: Kaioken X2. Vegeta: Oh no you don't, time to unleash all the powers of the Galick Burst, HAAAAA!.

Goku:oh no I have to max out the Kaioken, Kaioken X20. Due to the power going through the beams, the beams were as large as mountains and were evenly matched. Vegeta: No, I wont lose this time, here have it haaaaaaaaaa! Goku: No! This time Goku wasn't the victor of the beam struggle it was Vegeta, the entire blast ingulfed Goku and he was sent to the moon, which split among impact. Vegeta: I… I Won, yes! The prince of all Sayians has gained his throne. Goku: Are you sure about that. Vegeta froze, Goku was in back of him and he was a Super Sayian but he looked tired and his clothes were riped. Vegeta: How? Goku than punched to one of the lands oceans. Goku: Instant transmission! Vegeta, I had to say that attack hurt I almost ended up like the moon, but Super Sayian gave me the endurance to withstand the blast and instant transmission helped me escape it, that answer your question! A blast came from underground and almost hit Goku, but Goku lost his balance and a Super Sayian Vegeta came out and kneed him in the neck and elbowed him to the ground creating a crater. Vegeta: Yes, it does. The Figth went on, neither of the Warriors backing down.

ElderKai/KibitoKai/Bardock/Pikkon/Piccolo P.O.V

Bardock: How many Hours have passed, I want to train damn it. KibitoKai: It's been 15 hrs and your almost done, your lucky we worked on the ritual because it used to be a few days to get your potential unlocked. Elder Kai: alright, all of you are done. Pikkon: I don't feel different. Piccolo: Me to. Bardock:Me to. Distant Voice: Where back! KibitoKai: Oh your back,juudjing by the conditions you to are in, it was an amazing figth, goood thing we put you in the other side mif the planet huh. Goku: yep, it was a pretty good figth. Bardock: So who won. Vegeta: I hate to admit it but it was a Tie. Piccolo: I never thought Goku could be stalemated. Pikkon: Hey, we still need to know how to access are potential.

ElderKai: Just Power Up to the max, but individually, I don't want to die. Pikkon: Right ill go first,,Haaaaaaaa! Pikkon Charge to his max creating a huge trench,he walked out and white sparks were surrounding his body,. Pikkon: I feel incredible. Piccolo: I'm next, Haaaaaaaaaaa!, A Cloud of Smoke engulfed Piccolo due to his sheer power, he walked out of the smoke and he seemed much muscular and purple lighting surrounded his body. Piccolo: This is better than when I fused with Kami and when I Synced with Nail. Bardock: My turn, the best for last,, Haaa! Bardock Ascended to all the Super Sayian Levels in his disposal, while he was in Super Sayian 2 a huge explosion engulfed the area causing Vegeta to create a barrier to protect them, once the light shows were over, Bardock Stood There high and proud as a Super Sayian 3.

Hell Fighters P.O.V

Zangya: All to the meeting room, We have to discuss the plan. They walked to the room,Where Broly Sat (its one of those meeting rooms where these a big rectangular table where every one sits across and the boss always sits in the end). They all took their seats.

Cell: So Lord Broly, Whats the plan. Broly: As you know we have two more months to prepare for our encounter (Time passes by faster here than in the living world,since it's another dimension) with the Z Fighters but we need to cause a raid first, From what Janemba told me The Kais don't just look over and have access to the Universe, they also have access to the Dimension.

Hatchiyack: WAIT, IF THEY HAVE ACCESS TO THE DIMENSIONS THAN WHY HAVENT THEY SPOTED US YET, BETTER QUESTION IS WHY DO WE NEED TO CARE, THERE A BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS? Broly: To answer your first question, the reason they don't know we are here because this is a sacred dimension, once over seen by my predecessor, The First Legendary Super Sayian, The Kai's don't know of its existence but if were to get out it would cause a hiccup in the World Of Dimensions, Making them find this one and for the second question is pretty simple,

we distract them with the raid, they wont know where this Dimension is, This Dimension is sacred, it's now entrusted to me and the only ones who are able to see this dimension is me and my comrades, it doesnt matter how weak they are, they will not know of its existence. All Of them Nod. Cooler: So, this raid plan is genius but who is going to raid earth plus cause trouble in hell.

Broly: Easy, the prisoners of hell. Cell; Another breakout, so this meeting judging about the circumstances is about who ii going to help them escape. Broly: Yes and No, I need some one to help them escape but it can't be any of you, we can't expose ourselves.

Android #13; Hey, I still have a link with Android #15 and Android #14, I think I can contact them in a way to escape. Broly: That's a good idea. Cooler: I can Contact my Armoured Squadron, there good in stealth missions. Bojack: My Galaxy Soldiers, they can cause a diversion. Cell: My kids are there, let them help your Galaxy Soldiers there kids after all they can cause Diversions . Broly: Janemba, you rule the Dimensions Basically, I know you can go through and avoid the hiccup but you cant do it for long so im going to give you a letter, and give it to Android #14, He's the smartest of the names that were just given he can make the plan that will cause the breakdown.

All: Yes Sir! Broly: (Thinking) I was wise to choose them, They thought of the plan in a matter of seconds,(smiling) I can't belive im saying this but im getting pretty fond of them.

Chapter 6 in the making (please leave in a review)


	6. Chapter 6: Phase One, Henchmen United

Chapter 6: Phase One, Henchmen United

Previously on Dragon Ball: Rise Of The Hell Fighters

Broly: Easy, the prisoners of hell. Cell; Another breakout, so this meeting judging about the circumstances is about who ii going to help them escape. Broly: Yes and No, I need some one to help them escape but it can't be any of you, we can't expose ourselves.

Android #13; Hey, I still have a link with Android #15 and Android #14, I think I can contact them in a way to escape. Broly: That's a good idea. Cooler: I can Contact my Armored Squadron, there good in stealth missions. Bojack: My Galaxy Soldiers, they can cause a diversion. Cell: My kids are there, let them help your Galaxy Soldiers there kids after all they can cause Diversions. Broly: Janemba, you rule the Dimensions Basically, I know you can go through and avoid the hiccup but you cant do it for long so I'm going to give you a letter, and give it to Android #14, He's the smartest of the names that were just given he can make the plan that will cause the breakdown.

The Chapter you all been waiting for will now begin!

Hell Fighters P.O.V.

All members of the Hell Fighters were all training individually today. They have working hard and had their power rezone tremendously thanks to the training Broly gave them, But that didn't mean they were done with there training. Sure they worked on developing new techniques, had there power rezone, learn how to work together as one, exc. But there was one thing each and every one of them needed to work on, perishing out there weaknesses it could be mental weaknesses (like Cell being to Cocky or Android #13 being to Aggressive) or it could be physical (like Hatchiyack taking to long to charge his energy). While this was going on, Broly was just finishing up his letter.

Broly: Finally I'm all done. Zangya: Wow, that sure took long. Broly: *Grinning*, yeah I had to do more things than to just write the letter. Zangya: Like what. Broly: Well, I had to place ranks on these guys, and also put into Hell's Prison's Blue Prints, this is going to be an actual escape this time, not opening up portals. Zangya: I see, do you want me to call up Janemba to do the delivery. Broly: Yes.

Time Passed (2 Minutes Later)

Janemba: *Tilting his head* Gah? Broly: The time has come, Instead of just a letter, I need you to rally up all of them.

Broly hands Janemba an envelope and a paper with all of the people they need to use to cause the escape.

Broly: Give the envelop to Android #14. Janemba shakes his head. Broly: With your Dimension Powers and Speed, you should be able to do this in 4 to 6 minutes due to rallying them up and going in undetected. Janemba nods and opens up a portal and scatters himself into molecules (so he wont get caught by the Kai's). Broly: *Thinking* Good Luck Old Friend.

Janemba P.O.V

The Breech was a success, Janemba Looked at the list and looked for his new allies.

Android # 14 and Android # 15 P.O.V

The Two Androids were hanging in their jail cell's playing cards. Android # 14: Got any three's? Android 15: No. Android #14: how bout any sevens? Android#15: How bout you shut the fuck up. Android #14: "Cranky again I see", throws cards to the side. #15 does the same. Android #15: *Sigh*, it's just been been quiet with out Big #13, remember he used to cause all that noise and start problems with the guards. Android #14: Yea and I heard the boss escaped, think he'll get us. Android #15: Probably. All of a Sudden Janemba appeared before them. #15: Who are you? Janemba let out his hand for the both of them. #14: He wants us to grab his hand. #15: I ain't doin it. Janemba took there hands and teleported them away.

Cell Jrs P.O.V

They where playing pranks on the inhabitants of hell. The seven of them were running for their lives (if they even have any) from a mob of pist of Guards and Prisoners (Turles and Slug being among them). Turles: Get the creeps! The Cell Jrs all hid behind a huge boulder suppressing their Ki so they wont get caught and it work. All of them were laughing their little heads off. Cell Jr (All): Hahaha! Cell Jr #1: Dad would be so proud of us. Cell Jr#2: I Miss Daddy. At that moment a portal opened beneath them and they all sank in.

Galaxy Soldiers P.O.V

The Galaxy Soldiers were in the mess hall stuffing their faces when suddenly a little tank-cleaning ogre threw apples at their faces. Bido: your going to pay for that you brat and chased after him.

The Ogre led them to a secluded hallway. Kogu: Got nowhere to run ugly. Bujin: Yeah! The ogre smiles and morphed into Janemba. Kogu: What the. Janemba opens a portal behind them and shoots a kiri at them pushing them with its force into the portal.

Cooler's Armored Squadron P.O.V.

The Cooler Armored Squadron was forced to stay in the same cell as Freiza and his father King Cold and also the Ginyu Force. Ginyu: come on maggots keep it together those posses are looking awful. The Ginny Force: Sir. Dore: god can you shut your trap. Ginyu: Why should we shut up to lower scum like you. Dore: Know who you talk to, Salza Moped the floor with you when you tried to be our leader! Neiz:*Snickering*. Burter: You Lie! Salza: Ask Jeice he knows it and instead of complaining and doing posses, you should train, Lord Cooler Was by far a better Leader than Frieza! The Ginyu Force: *Gasp*. Frieza: What was that brat. Salza: You heard me brat, we aren't scared of you anymore, my Power Level is now 3.5 Million, Neiz is 2.9 Million and Dore is 3.8 Million, you cant beat us all by your self! King Cold: Just Like Cooler, you don't know when to shut up. Salza: How dare you. Frieza: You want to test that theory. The Squad stepped backed but clenched their fist about to attack but that Janemba Appeared before them. King Cold: Who are you. Just as Cold said that he knocked out Frieza and Cold with two fingers. He than looked at the Ginyu Force and they all Fainted. Dore Smiled and Said, "Thank you, you Saved our asses". Neiz: Yeah. Salza: How can we repay you fine sir? Janemba opened a portal and told them to come and they did.

At The Ends Of Hell P.O.V.

Android#15: What's going on man. Kogu: I Don't know man do you guys know. The Cell Jrs shake there head no. Out of No where, Janemba appears with the Cooler's Armored Squadron. Bido: You guys to. Janemba: Gah!

They all looked at Janemba Scared and who would blame them. He Stepped forward with an Envelop in His Hand, and gave it to #14, once he did that he left.

Bido: What was that about. Android#15: Hey read the note in from of the envelope. #14: It says "Operation Doomsday". Kogu: Open it. Android #14 took out a leader and read it out loud.

Dear New Found Allies,

I have sent my powerful Friend to gather you all here today to offer you an offer you can't refuse, three in fact. One is to help us and become allies to the powerful group that will rain over the universe "The Hell Fighters", two you will be able to meet our members all who are your leaders and three you will be able to escape. In this envelope contains skepts from Hell and a sure proof plan, follow them, If you agree to these conditions, Tell Android#14 to put the device that's in the envelop in his head so he can talk to Android #13 and say if it's a go, it will be a pleasure working for you.

From,

The Leader.

P.S Cell says he misses you guys.

Cell Jr#5: Dad. Kogu: I don't know. Android #14:Only one-way to find out. #14 puts a round device over his head and is telepathically reaching #13. #14: #13. #13: #14, so you got every thing huh, o do you agree or what? #14: I don't know. #13:Trust me #14, its worth it, I have to go now, dimension talking wont last long so decide now. #14: Guys, they all shook there head yes. #14: It's a deal. #13: Good, they radio was cut. #15: What do we do now, you're the boss. #14: Lets go back and meet here in three days, we can't get suspicious and lets follow these plans, we will have each other's back. They all Flew Off.

The Hell Fighters P.O.V.

#13 opens Broly's Door, Where he, Janemba and Zangya were having a chat. Broly: Well. #13: Plan is a go. Broly: Phase one completed, almost time for two, they all smiled their evil smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Goku and Brolys' Origins

Chapter 7: Goku and Brolys' Origins

Previously on Dragon Ball: Rise Of The Hell Fighters

#15: What do we do now, you're the boss. #14: Lets go back and meet here in three days, we can't get suspicious and lets follow these plans, we will have each other's back. They all Flew Off…

#13 opens Broly's Door, Where he, Janemba and Zangya were having a chat. Broly: Well. #13: Plan is a go. Broly: Phase one completed, almost time for two, they all smiled their evil smile.

Chapter 7 has appeared rather quickly don't you guys agree…

Supreme Kai's World P.O.V

Old Kai: You have completed my training, you can now either spar with one another or you go. Bardock: Nah, even though i'm a Sayian, I want to be alive more than anything, don't you agree guys. Piccolo: yes but I would want to see Gohan more than anything. Vegeta: The Kakabrat would probably cry, with all that power he still acts more like an earthling despite having superior genes. Goku: Your one to talk Vegeta, There was a time that you use to wear earth clothes. Vegeta: Hey! if your living with Bulma you do best to not complain! They all laughed to this, including Vegeta him self.

Kibito Kai: Well i'm going to namek, I'll talk to the Grand Elder, Elder are you coming along. Old Kai: yes, hold on. Old Kai Grabbed Kibito Kai by the shoulder and they teleported to Namek.

Pikkon: What are we going until they come back. Goku: I know dad, tell me about my birth and how was it? Bardock: *sigh*, you really want to hear that. Vegeta: You know, I know very little about your birth from Raditz, I'm curious. Bardock: *Sigh* aright, but just to let you know the time you were born Kakarot, was one of the most saddest moments of my life, you should all sit down. Every one picked up a rock and sat on them. Bardock: It all started…

Flash Back (Venue: Planet Vegeta)

Narrator (Bardock): We were a happy family, your mother, Fasha, had already given the news to Raditz and me, we were exited believe it or not we were both exited.

Raditz (kid) & Bardock: WHAT!? Fasha: *Smiling* you act like your surprised Bardock, Remember… Interrupted by Bardock. Bardock: Not in front of the boy Fasha! Raditz: Please, I already know about sex Dad, Mom already told me about sex. Bardock: When was this! Fasha: Don't remember, but the look on your face is priceless! Raditz and Fasha were now laughing. Barodck: I swear this family is full of surprises.

Narrator: But you weren't the only baby that was going to be born, my sister Cauli, was also having a baby.

The Door rang at Bardock's house and little Raditz opened it. Raditz: Hey it's aunt Cauli. Cauli: Judging by your face Bardock, is this a bad time. Fasha: No, come in Cauli. Cauli: What happen? Raditz: I'm going to have a little brother! Raditz said exitely. Cauli: What?! Bardock: I was just as surprised as you, now what are you going to tell us. Cauli: Nothing that important, Haha (Cauli was laughing nervously). Bardock: Your lying, you have that nervous laugh now tell me. Cauli: *Sigh*… I'm having a… Bardock: Speak up, you're having some candy. Raditz: Speaking of candy can I have some Auntie Cauli? Cauli: No, I said I'm having a… Bardock: What?! Cauli was furious and screamed out, "I'm having a Baby!" Bardock: Your lying right, my lil sis wouldn't be having a baby would she. Cauli was quiet. Bardock was gritting his teeth and said, "I'm going to kill him!"

Narrator: I was always over protective of my sister, sister you see, I never had a father since he died in battle, so I always looked after her.

Fasha: What's the big deal Bardock that would mean that our kids could go to school together and look after each other. Bardock: But Fasha… Interrupted by Fasha. Fasha: No buts Bardock, Your only a couple of years older than your sister, she can take care of herself. Cauli whispers to Fasha and says "Thanks". Fasha whispered back "hey what are Best Friends for".

Narrator: It was all good, me and my brother-and-law had to do every thing to get things ready and since they were in "

That Time ", it was hard but than out of the blue they were both in labor at the same time.

Sayian Hospital P.O.V.

Raditz: Dad, Is mom and auntie going to be ok. Bardock: It may not look like it but those to have unbreakable wills, it will take more than having babies to take them down. Raditz: Is that right Uncle? He replied and said "yes". Half an Hour passed and the sayian doctors came out. Bardock and his brother-in-law stood, and both said: Are they ok? Doctor: Yes, it was a successful delivery for both of them, would you like to see them? Bardock: Of course. Doctor: Than Please follow me.

Few Seconds Later.

Bardock and Company entered the room. Bardock: Where's the babies. Fasha: Their cleaning them. Raditz: You decided on the names yet. Cauli: No (Just to let you guys know they were delivered in the same room). At that moment the babies came in. Nurse: Cauli this little guy belongs to you and this little guy belongs to you.

Fasha. Baby Goku: *Crying*. Bardock: Wow this little guy sure is feisty, look at that roar. Cauli: Remember what mom use to tell us that dad use to be just like that. Bardock: Yeah. Fasha: Bardock, since he has the sayian spirit that rivals your father, do you think we should name him after him. Bardock: Are you serious? Fasha: Yeah. Fasha smiles at her beloved baby. Fasha: Good o'l baby Kakarot.

Raditz: How bout you auntie? Cauli: I don't know yet. Bardock: DO you have a suggestion Paragas? Paragas: I don't know but first thing first lets read their power levels; I don't have my scouter so you read them. Bardock: Sure hold on. Bardock pushed to button on his scouter and read his newborn son's power level. Bardock: Wow, he's my son and looks just like me and he has a power level of only 2. Paragas: HAHAHAHAHA. Fasha: Don't worry about it Bardock, your power level was low when you was a baby now your almost as strong as the king. Bardock: What ever. Bardock hands his scouter to Paragas. Bardock: He's your kid, you read it. Paragas put the scouter on and started to read his power and was utterly shock. Paragas: I can't believe it, his power it's… it's incredible! Bardock: What, is it that good. Paragas looks at Bardock. Paragas: This baby is stronger than you and me, his power level is 10,000! Bardock: What, no way! Paragas hands him the scouter and tells him, "Don't believe me than read it". Bardock reads it and he was shocked. Bardock: This is unreal. Fasha: 10,000 can he be…

Bardock: I don't know but this kid is going to do great things. Cauli: My baby is going to be so powerful and I know what I want to name him. They all looked at her. Cauli: Bardock, according to the Legend, Mom told me that the Super Sayian was named Romenesco an ancient Sayian name. Bardock: Right. Cauli: My baby, when I look at him, I believe he is the prophesized one, the new Super Sayian from over a thousand years, the name Romenesco gives me hope so I was wondering if I could call him Broly. Paragas: Your naming him after the Super Sayian, I love it. Raditz: I like that name. Bardock: Than it's settled, Raditz get the docs.

Narrator: We were doing good after that, you were left in the Sayian Nursery until you were eligible to leave and you were placed next to your Cousin. Goku: Broly is my Cousin! Vegeta: That Legendary Freak is your Cousin! Bardock: Yes, which is why this next part from what I heard with my talk with Paragas is a little too painful for me to tell you and why he turned out this way.

Paragas: God Bardock, your kid wont shut up it's giving my kid a headache. Bardock: Yeah well at least your kid is immensely Powerful, my kid is just balancing out the score! Paragas laughed and said well, whatever good luck on that mission you have. Bardock: Thanks good by. Bardock departed to planet meat where his wife and friends where soon to be dead.

Narrator: After I departed I heard that word caught on about Broly's power and The King was scared Shitless, He was scared that Broly one day might over throw him, Paragas went to stop him but got hit by one of his execution Beams being… Vegeta interrupted him. Vegeta: The first to survive my dad's execution beam. Bardock: Right. Bardock: Right when he took down Paragas, he went for Broly but my sister heard that he was going to kill Broly so she took him from the infirmary and ran to one of the space pods but Vegeta Was to fast so while she was protecting Broly, she died trying to. Piccolo: But Broly survived the assassination. Bardock: yes, so when frieza destroyed the planet when I tried to stop him, Broly transform into a Super Sayian and saved his father. Bardock: Even though he saved his father, he father despised Broly, not only did his father not love him, he was abused constantly, Lost the only person that loved him, and was mentally hurt from all that crying Kakarot gave him. Bardock: All these things made Broly unstable and caused him to hate the both of you. Goku was grieving and said "It was my fault, he could have been a valuable ally if I was never born".

Pikkon: Don't say that Goku you were just a baby. Out of nowhere their Halo's disappeared. Bardock: looks like we are alive. Piccolo: yeah. Out of nowhere Elder Kai and Kibito Kai appeared. Elder Kai: Where back! Kibito Kai: Hey I sense some tension. Goku: * In a cold Voice * Nothing… Nothing at all.

Hope you like this Chapter, Chapter 8 is going to be good.


End file.
